A fraud at the game table is conceivable where a player replaces a card with another card during a game to provide an advantageous game condition for him/her. An example of apparatuses for preventing such a fraud is disclosed in US 2006-0247036A1. In this patent literature, it is determinable whether the cards appeared in the table game are the same as those used in the determination of the winners/losers of each of the game, thereby preventing any fraudulent actions in card games. The apparatus proposed therein prevents fraud by detecting whether or not a card dealt on the game table has been replaced with a false card and was used in determining the winners/losers of the game (see Patent Literature 1).
In order to replace any card during a game, it is necessary to obtain cards of the same type as those used in the relevant casino in advance. In many cases, cards used in a table game are collected at the end thereof, but those collected cards are combined into another card set for reuse. Thus, there is a risk that someone may obtain such cards for the purpose of committing fraud during the course of such re-combination of card sets.